Historically, several methods have been used to transmit embedded data along with a carrier signal, such as a radio or television signal. In one approach, data is included in parts of the signal that do not interfere with the perception of the signal by a human receiving it. One approach is to use the vertical blanking interval (VBI) in television transmissions to transmit supplementary data. In this approach, a decoder device is typically attached to the receiver to provide accurate synchronization with the incoming transmitted signal.
A spread spectrum technique is another approach used to embed supplementary data in a transmitted signal. Traditionally, analog techniques have been used to decode the supplementary data encoded using a spread spectrum technique. In general, synchronization of the local code generator with the received code can be performed with an analog correlator. Depending on the frequency used and the application requirements, the synchronization can be a time consuming operation when performed by the analog correlator. The operation involves shifting the local code and computing its correlation with the received code, and repeating this process, typically many times, until the correlation is above a threshold.
In one approach to transmitting embedded data, the embedded data is encoded using frequency shift keying of bits at a low signal level. However, mixing can occur between the data frequencies and 60 Hz sampling of a television signal, producing lower frequencies that are detectable by humans.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings.